


Ferita

by vagrant_of_love



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fights, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Love/Hate, M/M, Pain
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagrant_of_love/pseuds/vagrant_of_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saruhiko ha lasciato l'HOMRA perchè non poteva sopportare l'idea che Misaki non fosse più suo. Misaki non capisce le sue ragioni e comincia ad odiarlo. Ma non possono fare a meno l'uno dell'altro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferita

Fushimi's POV

Sei mio.  
Era questo quello che pensavo ogni volta che lo vedevo. Quando Misaki era con me, non esisteva altro.  
All'inizio non lo sopportavo. Detestavo quel ragazzo invadente che mi si era avvicinato un giorno in classe, cercando disperatamente di fare amicizia. Ma poi le cose erano cambiate. Lui aveva cominciato a prendersi cura di me ed io di lui. Nessuno lo aveva mai fatto.  
Facevamo tutto insieme. Andavamo a scuola insieme, tornavamo a casa insieme, lui veniva a casa mia ed io andavo a casa sua. Saltavamo la scuola a volte. Come quel giorno.  
Se solo potessi, tornerei indietro a quella mattina, quando dissi: "Non ho voglia di andare a scuola. Facciamoci un giro in centro."  
Il resto è storia. Incontrammo quelli dell'HOMRA. Li seguimmo. E ci unimmo a loro.  
Fu così che persi Misaki. Lui non aveva occhi che per il Re. Vivevamo insieme, ma eravamo divisi da un muro, invisibile e invalicabile. Misaki non faceva altro che parlare di Mikoto, di quanto lo ammirava e di quanto ci tenesse a fare bella figura con lui. Ogni parola che usciva dalla sua bocca era come veleno liquido che mi si riversava nelle vene. Per quanto cercassi di nasconderlo, la gelosia cresceva dentro di me ogni giorno di più. Non riuscivo ad accettarlo. Non riuscivo ad accettare che Misaki adorasse e ammirasse qualcuno che non ero io. Misaki era il mio migliore amico. L'unica persona di cui mi fosse mai importato qualcosa. Ci eravamo sempre bastati, io e lui. Perchè si comportava così? Il modo in cui guardava Souh mi faceva morire dentro. Ogni volta era una coltellata al cuore, una lama sottile che sprofondava sempre di più sotto la mia pelle; e la ferita non guariva mai.  
Dovetti andarmene. Quando dissi a Misaki che mi ero unito allo Scepter 4, mi sentii benissimo. La sua reazione fu come un'iniezione di adrenalina.  
Era disperato, completamente. Dopo tanto tempo, finalmente i suoi occhi erano di nuovo pieni di me, e solo di me. Non ascoltai nemmeno quello che aveva da dire, mi bastava osservare il suo viso. Quando il suo pugno aveva sfiorato il tatuaggio sul mio petto mi erano venuti i brividi.  
Vedi, Misaki? avrei voluto dirgli. Vedi come mi sono ridotto per colpa tua? Sono arrivato al punto in cui anche solo l'essere sfiorato da te mi manda su di giri. Come puoi farmi questo? Tu sei mio.  
Passarono i mesi. Lo vidi qualche volta di sfuggita ma non riuscii più a parlargli. Sapevo che lui non ne voleva più sapere di me. Aveva Mikoto, no?  
Ma fui più debole di quanto mi aspettassi. Non riuscivo a stare senza di lui. Così una sera andai nel nostro vecchio appartamento, quello dove avevamo vissuto insieme. Infilai le chiavi nella toppa della porta.  
Si aprì. Misaki sapeva benissimo che io avevo ancora la mia copia delle chiavi, eppure non aveva cambiato la serratura.  
Entrai. Non era cambiato nulla. Mi sedetti sul divano e attesi.  
Misaki arrivò poco dopo. Non so esattamente cosa mi aspettassi da lui. Forse speravo solo che mi guardasse ancora con quegli occhi pieni di lacrime e di me. Ma non lo fece.  
Quando mi vide, mi chiese tranquillamente cosa ci facevo lì.  
-Non ti mancavo?- gli avevo chiesto.  
-No.- Misaki mi aveva guardato con degli occhi strani, che non avevo mai visto. Vuoti. Spenti. Mi aveva spiegato che se la cavava benissimo, anche senza di me, e che da quando me n'ero andato aveva finalmente capito quanto Mikoto fosse importante per lui. Al di fuori dell'HOMRA, non gli importava di nessuno. Poi mi aveva guardato negli occhi e aveva concluso:  
-Per me non esisti più, Saru. D'ora in poi sarai solo uno dei tanti nemici che non esiterò a prendere a calci in culo se solo osa sfiorare un membro della mia famiglia.-  
Dopo quella frase, il nulla. Ricordo solo che ero ritornato barcollando al dormitorio dello Scepter 4 e mi ero abbandonato sul letto. La mia mente era vuota, una tabula rasa. Fu così per molti giorni. Misaki mi aveva dimenticato. Avrei dovuto fare altrettanto? Non avrei potuto.  
Lui doveva provare qualcosa per me. Per forza. Doveva odiarmi. Volevo che mi odiasse. Volevo che mi odiasse così tanto da non poter pensare ad altro. Quell'odio doveva consumarlo, doveva pervadere ogni fibra del suo essere. Doveva fare in modo che io fossi l'unica cosa a cui pensava al mattino appena sveglio e la sera prima di addormentarsi. Era una follia, ma ormai niente aveva più senso.  
Sprofondai nell'oblio.  
***  
Passò un anno. Non rividi più Misaki, quando era coinvolto l'HOMRA non intervenivo mai. Munakata capì le mie ragioni.  
Un giorno ci fu una rissa fra bande in uno dei quartieri più malfamati di Tokyo e la polizia ci chiese aiuto. Per noi non fu difficile calmare le acque, e in meno di un quarto d'ora l'affare fu sistemato. Mentre io e altri membri dello S4 controllavamo che nessuno dei teppisti fosse rimasto nei dintorni, sentii un lamento che proveniva da una via laterale.  
Decisi di andare a controllare, poteva essere uno di quegli idioti.  
Entrai nel vicolo. Dietro ad un cassonetto, c'era qualcuno che, accucciato, si lamentava e parlava al cellulare. Mi avvicinai e il mio cuore perse un battito.  
Inconfondibili capelli rossi. Occhi dai riflessi dorati. Misaki.  
Cosa ci faceva lì? Era stato coinvolto nella rissa? Aveva bisogno di aiuto?  
Ma in fondo, che importava? Lui era lì, davanti a me.  
Non mi vide subito, intento com'era a parlare al telefono. Mi accorsi che aveva una mano ferita. Il suo sangue gocciolava sull'asfalto, era denso e color rubino, l'odore era forte e mi invase le narici.  
Mio.  
Quell'odore. Quell'odore che avevo sentito così tante volte, era come una droga. Mi penetrò nel cervello e la mia mente si annebbiò.  
Quando Yata attaccò il telefono, alzò gli occhi nocciola verso di me.  
-S-Saru?-  
Come in un sogno, mi inginocchiai davanti a lui e gli afferrai la mano grondante di sangue. La ferita era piuttosto superficiale, ma sanguinava copiosamente. Senza rendermi conto di quello che facevo, sfiorai con la lingua la mano di Misaki. Il sapore metallico che mi invase la bocca mi diede alla testa. Cominciai a leccare, assaggiando il gusto aspro e dolce allo stesso tempo del sangue di Misaki.  
Non mi sentivo così bene da molto tempo. Misaki mi osservava senza dire nulla. Probabilmente era sconvolto, ma non mi importava. Volevo solo sentire il suo sapore ancora per un po'.  
Quando mi staccai dal suo braccio, lo guardai negli occhi. Stava piangendo.  
-Misa..-  
-Vaffanculo Saru, stai zitto. Ti odio, ok? Ti detesto con tutto me stesso. Perché, proprio quando credevo di essere riuscito a dimenticarti una volta per tutte, a non pensare a te ogni fottuto secondo, ritorni cazzo? Perché, dimmelo! IO TI ODIO. Ti odio e ti voglio da morire. Vorrei tirarti un pugno e poi baciarti. Perché..? Perché..-.  
Prima che me ne rendessi conto, le mie labbra erano sopra quelle di Yata, e la mia lingua stava lottando disperatamente con la sua, lui mi mordeva e io facevo altrettanto. Il sapore delle sue labbra misto a quello del suo sangue fu come un pugno nel cervello. Non capivo più un cazzo. Ero eccitato da morire, spingevo Misaki contro il muro e sentivo la sua erezione perforarmi le costole.  
Mi staccai dalla sua bocca e scesi sul suo collo, mordendo. Volevo lasciare un segno, profondo e doloroso. Entrambi ci eravamo già fatti così male a vicenda, un livido non significava nulla. E poi volevo che Mikoto lo vedesse.  
Mio.  
-Sei uno stronzo Saru. Mi fai schifo-.  
Misaki ora piangeva senza ritegno, le lacrime gli rigavano le guance e precipitavano sull'asfalto, mischiandosi al suo sangue. La ferita cominciava seriamente a preoccuparmi.  
-Misaki è meglio che torniamo al tuo appartament-  
Prima che me ne rendessi conto, qualcosa di duro mi colpì in pieno sul naso, il dolore fu così intenso che per un attimo la mia vista si offuscò. Lo sentii urlare:  
-VAFFANCULO. Non avvicinarti mai più-.  
Sentii il rumore dei suoi passi che si allontanavo, veloci e decisi. Quando fui di nuovo in grado di mettere a fuoco l’ambiente circostante, mi resi conto che una lente dei miei occhiali era crepata.  
Tsk. Misaki..

Yata's POV

Mentre correvo a perdifiato per i vicoli di Tokyo, cominciò a piovere. Le goccie mi scivolavano sulle guance, mischiandosi alle mie lacrime.  
Distrutto. Ero distrutto. Incontrare Saruhiko era qualcosa che non potevo ancora sopportare. Vederlo mi faceva stare male, lo stomaco mi si torceva e il cuore cominciava a battere all'impazzata, mentre una fastidioso nodo mi si formava in gola impedendomi di parlare. Il male che mi aveva fatto.. Avrei voluto pestarlo a sangue, per tutte le notti che avevo passato a piangere, per tutte le volte in cui il cuore mi faceva così male che avrei voluto strapparmelo dal petto.  
Arrivai a casa e mi sciacquai la ferita sotto l'acqua fredda. La sua lingua.. Un brivido mi corse lungo la schiena. Mi dissi che si trattava di un brivido di disgusto. Sapevo benissimo che non lo era.  
Dopo essermi fasciato la mano mi abbandonai sul letto. Avrei voluto svuotarmi la mente, prendere la mia testa, il mio cuore, la mia anima, che erano pieni solo di lui, appoggiarli sul comodino e riposare per un po' senza nessuna preoccupazione. Precipitai in un sonno agitato.  
 _Stavamo tornando da scuola. Saru mi aveva guardato con il suo solito sorrisetto._  
 _-Ieri sono stato per la prima volta con una ragazza.-_  
 _-W-wow- avevo risposto, arrossendo violentemente. Avrei voluto chiedergli un sacco di cose, chi era, come era stato, lei come aveva reagito. Cose così insomma. E invece chiesi la cosa più stupida che potessi chiedere._  
 _-Ti dimenticherai di me, adesso?-. Arrossii ancora di più. Che domande erano? Non lo avevo nemmeno pensato, io-_  
 _Saru si era fermato a riflettere. Poi mi aveva guardato dritto negli occhi e aveva detto:_  
 _-Nessuno è più importante di te-._  
 _Aveva afferrato la mia mano e ne aveva baciato il palmo. Una. Due. Tre volte, fino a consumarla, fino a farla sanguinare.._  
Quando mi svegliai, la ferita sulla mano bruciava in modo allucinante. Andai in bagno e cambiai la benda. Guardando fuori dalla finestra mi accorsi che era già sera. Pioveva ancora, ma dovevo assolutamente fare un salto al bar. Dopo la rissa di quel pomeriggio, sicuramente tutti si stavano preoccupando per me. Afferrai lo skateboard e scesi le scale.  
Uscii dal palazzo, l'asfalto bagnato rifletteva le luci dei lampioni.  
Come in un sogno, lo vidi. Era lì, appoggiato al muro. Era troppo buio per vederlo in faccia, ma sapevo che era lui. Mi avvicinai e mi resi conto che era fradicio.  
-Da quanto sei qui?- gli chiesi senza fiato.  
-Da oggi pomeriggio. Cinque ore più o meno. Ti aspettavo.-  
Di nuovo una pugnalata al cuore. Mi chiesi quante volte ancora avrei potuto sopportare quella sensazione prima che mi venisse un infarto.  
Aveva i vestiti appiccicati addosso, gli occhiali completamente bagnati, non sapevo come facesse a vedere, dato che molto probabilmente il mio pugno li aveva rotti. Il ricordo di quanto che era successo prima fece montare la rabbia dentro di me.  
-Saru..-  
Il suo pugno mi colpì sullo zigomo, così forte da farmi perdere l'equilibrio.  
-Che cazzo fai?- urlai. Gli afferrai il colletto della camicia e lo costrinsi a guardarmi negli occhi. I dieci centimetri che ci separavano in altezza non mi facevano più paura come un tempo.  
Saruhiko piangeva. Non lo avevo mai visto piangere. Piangevo anche io. Senza sapere più cosa fare appoggiai la testa contro il suo petto e strinsi la sua camicia zuppa tra le mani.  
-Basta.- singhiozzai. -Basta, ti prego Saru. Non ne posso più. Non sopporto più questa situazione. Mi sento morire. Mi sta scoppiando il cuore dal dolore, ti prego Saru facciamo finta che non sia successo nulla, torna a vivere con me, stai con me, tu sei mio. Ti supplico, torna da me.. Nessuno è più importante di te.-  
Saru mi prese il viso tra le mani e appoggiò le sue labbra sulle mie. Non come prima. Non fu violento. Fu un tocco leggero e delicato. Entrambi trattenemmo il respiro fino a soffocare.  
Timidamente, temendo di rovinare tutto, aprii leggermente le labbra e la lingua di Saru cercò esitante la mia. Intrecciai le dita tra i suoi capelli bagnati e lo spinsi verso di me, incoraggiandolo ad andare più a fondo, mentre lui mi prendeva per i fianchi e mi attirava a sé. Saru aveva un sapore dolcissimo, nostalgico, come le nostre lacrime che si mischiavano. Interruppi il bacio per riprendere fiato, e mi accorsi della nebbia che ci circondava.  
La pioggia stava evaporando dai nostri corpi incandescenti. Senza che ce ne accorgessimo, la nostra eccitazione aveva attivato le nostre Auree Rosse. I nostri corpi erano talmente bollenti che la pioggia si trasformava in vapore ancora prima di toccarli. Ora che i suoi occhiali erano asciutti, potevo vedere gli occhi di Saru. Si stava trattenendo perché aveva paura di spaventarmi, ma aveva le pupille dilatate come un drogato che aspetta di spararsi la dose.  
-Andiamo.-  
Lo presi per mano e lo trascinai dentro all'edificio. Senza che nemmeno me ne rendessi conto, Saru aveva aperto la porta del mio, del nostro appartamento e mi aveva portato a letto.  
-Non ce la facevo più.- gracchiò Saru guardandomi negli occhi. -Non ce la facevo più Misaki. Avevo bisogno di te. E' tutta colpa mia lo so.. Ma l'ho fatto per te. Per noi. Ti volevo riavere solo per me. Tu sei mio. Solo mio. Ogni volta che dedichi troppe attenzioni a qualcun altro io.. Impazzisco. Ti voglio solo per me, il tuo corpo- disse accarezzandomi i fianchi -è mio. Voglio essere la tua prima volta. Nessun altro deve toccarti. La gelosia mi ha distrutto, per tutto questo tempo io non ho fatto che pensare a te, con chi eri, cosa facevi senza di me.. Ti amo. Ti amo così tanto che mi fa male. Il mio cuore non può più sopportare di stare lontano da te, e il mio corpo non può più sopportare l'idea di non averti. Io non-  
Prima che Saru potesse continuare, lo baciai. C'erano tante cose che avrei voluto dirgli, ma non sapevo come fare. La sua lingua cercava la mia, si sfioravano, si sfidavano, si sentivano. Il suo bacio era come un raggio di sole dopo tanti giorni di pioggia. Il suo calore riusciva a sciogliere il ghiaccio che era diventato il mio cuore. Un calore che mi pervadeva il petto, lo stomaco, per poi scendere, sempre più giù.  
-S-Saru!- squittii a mezza voce quando la sua mano si insinuò tra le mie cosce, stringendo.  
-Sono onorato.- mormorò, accarezzando la mia erezione da sopra i pantaloni. Prima che potessi ribattere, Saru mi sfilò la maglia, lasciandomi a petto nudo. Mi osservò, leccandosi leggermente le labbra.  
-Sembra che qualcuno si sia allenato parecchio ultimamente.-  
Il suo commento mi fece diventare più rosso di quanto già non fossi, e distolsi lo sguardo. Sentii qualcosa di caldo e bagnato vicino alla zona del mio ombelico, ed istintivamente contrassi gli addominali. Saru cominciò a leccarmeli, facendo delle piccole pause per dare un morso qua e là. Nel frattempo mi aveva slacciato i pantaloni, e il suo pollice sfiorava la punta fradicia della mia erezione da sopra i boxer.  
Stavo impazzendo. Senza rendermene conto, intrecciai le dita tra i suoi capelli e spinsi verso il basso. Poco dopo la bocca di Saru era sopra la mia erezione, il fiato caldo e umido penetrava attraverso il tessuto sottile dei boxer.  
Saru si liberò in fretta dei miei boxer e prima che me ne rendessi conto, le sue labbra mi stavano divorando, succhiando disperatamente. Mentre la sua testa andava su e giù, alzò lo sguardo verso di me. Non lo avevo mai visto così. I capelli fuori posto, gli occhi lucidi e le guance arrossate. Era la cosa più eccitante che potessi immaginare e lui lo capì, perché si abbassò improvvisamente, e sentii la punta della mia erezione entrargli in gola.  
-Cazzo.- sibilai, venendo, incapace di trattenermi. Non venivo da molto tempo, e quell'orgasmo fu appagante e copioso. Saru si alzò, mi guardò negli occhi mostrandomi la lingua coperta di dense gocce bianche, chiuse la bocca e deglutì. Ero talmente imbarazzato che arrossii dalla punta dei piedi fino a quella dei capelli.  
Ora eravamo lì, sul letto, io ero completamente nudo, mentre lui era ancora completamente vestito.  
Si chinò su di me e mi sussurrò nell'orecchio: -Sei così incredibilmente eccitante in questo momento, Misaki. Non venivi da molto, vero? Ti è piaciuto?-.  
Il mio orgoglio mi diceva di rispondere di no, di fare il sostenuto, almeno un po', giusto per non perderci completamente la faccia, dopo aver ricevuto il mio primo pompino da un ragazzo ed essere venuto nel giro di due/tre minuti. Ma la verità sfuggì dalla mia bocca, mentre il mio corpo tremava, ancora scosso da brividi di piacere.  
-Nhh, sì Saru.. Ah- biascicai. La mia risposta sembrò soddisfarlo, sorrise, e poi senza tanti complimenti mi fece voltare e mettere in ginocchio.  
-Saru?-. Una piccola nota di panico era comparsa nella mia voce, e Saru se ne accorse. Mi diede un bacio sulla guancia e mormorò: -Shh. E' tutto a posto-.  
Cominciò a leccarmi la schiena, percorrendo la linea della mia spina dorsale con la punta della lingua.  
Poi, senza preavviso, mi penetrò. Fu violento, e il dolore lancinante, sia per me che per lui.  
Ma andava bene. Era quello che volevamo.  
Dopo esserci fatti così tanto male al cuore, ora un po' di dolore era quello che ci voleva. Volevamo ferirci a vicenda. Lasciarci dei segni addosso. Saru cominciò a spingere, e nonostante le lacrime, non dissi nulla. Mi piaceva. Quel dolore così intenso, era Saru alla massima potenza.  
Poi Saru si spostò, cambiando angolazione, e andando a colpire un punto che mi fece arricciare le dita dei piedi. Cercai di soffocare un gemito. Nella mia testa, la mia voce supplicava _Ancora Saru, ti prego, ti supplico, ancora, più veloce, ti voglio, prendimi Saru, Saru, SARU.._  
E all'improvviso, non era più solo nella mia testa. Stavo urlando il nome di Saru a pieni polmoni, le mani appoggiate al muro mentre lui mi tirava i capelli. Si chinò in avanti, ringhiando:  
-Misaki, tu sei mio.-  
E mi morse la nuca. Io emisi un gemito acuto ed abbassai la testa. Non avevo mai visto Saru perdere il controllo così. Lui era sempre calmo e controllato. In quel momento sembrava un animale.  
Continuò a pompare, mordendomi o graffiandomi ogni volta che cercavo di alzarmi. Ero suo. E lui era mio. Il concetto era decisamente chiaro.  
-Misaki.. Merda.- lo sentii grugnire. Venne a fondo, sospirando il mio nome, dentro di me. Mi stava marchiando. Quello era il suo modo possedermi, sia fisicamente che mentalmente.  
Si abbandonò nel letto vicino a me. Lo guardai e vidi una cosa che non avevo mai visto.  
Saru era felice. Lo conoscevo da anni, ma non lo avevo mai visto sorridere. Mai. Nemmeno una volta.  
E ora era lì, mi guardava e sorrideva. Le lacrime cominciarono a scivolarmi lentamente sulle guance, senza che io potessi fermarle.  
-Ti amo.- singhiozzai.  
Saru mi sfiorò la guancia con il pollice, asciugando una lacrima.  
-Nessuno è più importante di te.-


End file.
